Some kind of monster
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Période guerre Shinra/Utai. Tseng est envoyé dans un camp perdu en plein milieu d'Utai, cependant sa mission prend une autre tournure lorsqu'il découvre un membre de sa famille parmi les prisonniers. J'avais juste envie de faire souffrir Tseng.


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
>Disclaimer<strong> : Les persos de Square Enix ne m'appartiennent pas. Il faudrait voir si la licence Square soft est encore active… Sinon, j'aimerai bien acheter un ou deux persos. On se cotise ? Les Turks doivent pas être très chers …**  
>Remerciements<strong> : x-DDM-th-x, ma bétalectrice qui a pris la peine de lire la fic !**  
>Rating<strong> : T

* * *

><p><em>Some kind of monster<br>_

* * *

><p>Suivant le jeune soldat qui lui faisait un compte rendu, Tseng laissait son regard parcourir le campement. Il détestait déjà sa mission, tout du moins les lieux : en plein dans les montagnes Utaiennes, difficile d'accès aussi bien par voie aérienne que terrestre. Le campement était entouré d'une tranchée, d'un grillage barbelé… Une unique voie d'accès principale, gardée jour et nuit. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait pour une visite guidée s'interrompit, et lui jeta un regard en biais, comme s'il le jaugeait. Le brun lui rendit un regard polaire, faisant déglutir le soldat qui accéléra le pas.<p>

"- Ici, vous avez le… camp des prisonniers. Avant de les interroger pour savoir ce qu'on en fait."

Tseng se figea intérieurement, mais réussit à garder une expression neutre.

"Et après ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de fixer les prisonniers.

"SENGU !" Hurla un prisonnier, tendant les mains à travers le grillage.

Le sang quitta son visage, et pendant un instant, le temps qu'un garde ne repousse la jeune femme vers l'intérieur, sa vision se troubla. Devant le regard interrogateur, peut-être un peu moqueur du soldat, le sang rougit ses joues, et il se morigéna mentalement.

"Alors ?  
>- S'ils sont jugés intéressants, on les mets de côté, sinon…"<p>

Il n'écoutait déjà plus, et se sépara rapidement de son guide pour foncer vers le "quartier" de commandement.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sursauta presque lorsque le rabat de sa tente fut poussé, et leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Tseng. Enfin… une version irréelle de Tseng, stressée et énervée.<p>

"- Seph, j'ai besoin de toi."

Ca devenait intéressant.

"- Bonjour Tseng, je suis ravi de voir que tu es bien arrivé."

L'utaien eut un soupir exaspéré, et commença à faire les cent pas, avant de détacher ses cheveux dans un réflexe nerveux.

"- C'est ma soeur, elle a été capturée."

L'argenté leva son second sourcil interrogateur. Il ignorait tout sur la famille de Tseng. Pour lui, l'utaien était un orphelin récupéré par Veld il y a 8ans, lors d'une mission dans les environs.

"- Elle va avoir 15 ans cette année, elle ne sait rien, elle n'est pas dangereuse… Je t'en supplie, fais la libérer."

Je t'en supplie… Intéressant.

"- Comment es-tu sûr que c'est elle ? Demanda-t-il froidement, sans se laisser emporter par l'énergie de son cadet.  
>- Elle… m'a reconnu. C'est la seule à m'appeler "Sengu", parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer "Tseng" correctement… "<p>

La voix du brun tremblait, et il accepta avec reconnaissance le verre que lui tendait Sephiroth. S'il ne s'attendait pas à boire de l'alcool pur, il n'en dit rien, et jeta un regard à l'argenté.

"- Tseng… Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien faire. Soupira Sephiroth.  
>- Mais tu es Colonel !<br>- Et au dessus de Colonel, il y a…? Soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
>- Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux rien faire ! "<p>

Tseng avait l'air désespéré, et bizarrement, l'argenté hésitait quant à la conduite à adopter. S'ils avaient été amis, il aurait cherché à le consoler, peut-être même aurait-il risqué son poste pour lui. S'ils n'avaient été que collègues, il l'aurait certainement fait chanter, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais Tseng était un collègue d'enfance, et du coup il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui.

"- Tseng, on risque nos postes tous les deux si on fait ça. Moi, ça m'intéresse pas."

L'expression de l'utaien se modifia, comme s'il se renfermait sur lui même…

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?"

Intéressant… Jusqu'où irait s'humilier Tseng?

"- Que proposes-tu ?  
>- Tout ce que je peux." Murmura le Turk, jouant nerveusement avec sa cravate.<p>

Sephiroth se fendit en un sourire dangereux, et se rapprocha du brun. Fascinant de voir qu'il pouvait s'offrir à lui aussi facilement, alors qu'il y a quelques mois il rejetait vertement ses avances. Mais il lui tapota la joue de sa main gantée de cuir, et changea son expression faciale pour s'en composer une plus compatissante.

"- Désolé Tseng, t'as beau avoir un beau cul, il ne vaut pas mon poste." Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Les expressions se succédèrent rapidement sur le visage du Turk : il rougit, fronça les yeux furieusement, pour finalement pâlir en s'éloignant. Le première classe crut même qu'il allait pleurer, lorsqu'il cru déceler un tremblement dans le menton de son cadet. S'il se met à pleurer, je le viole. Décida l'argenté. Mais l'expression neutre usuelle du brun reprit le dessus, et il s'inclina légèrement.

"- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé."

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée lentement. Avec nostalgie, Tseng se rappelait qu'Utai avait toujours eu, en cette saison, des couchers de soleils longs qui donnaient à l'environnement une couleur particulière, jetant un voile ocre sur les ombres grandissantes. Il était allé manger avec les officiers, écoutant le général Trille, un homme sec d'une quarantaine d'années, lui résumer la situation. Lui, il était là pour récupérer et vérifier les informations des prisonniers. En résumé, ils avaient juste besoin d'un Turk qui avait une tête d'utaien, et aussi bien Takeru que Katsuhiro étaient déjà en mission sur place. Sephiroth n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des regards indéchiffrables à table, le mettant pour une fois mal à l'aise avec ses yeux verts luisant. Et à la fin du repas, l'argenté lui avait saisi le bras pour le retenir. "Ne fais rien d'idiot" lui avait-il murmuré, avant de suivre le général.<p>

Il ne faisait rien d'idiot, se répétait-il alors qu'il se préparait pour la nuit : il allait sauver sa soeur.

Grâce à la visite des lieux, il savait à peu près où elle devait-être retenue. Eviter les tours de gardes était trop facile, et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point le campement était mal gardé. Sa soeur n'était plus dans le campement du matin… Tseng sentit son ventre se tordre de stress : elle avait déjà été interrogée, qu'avait-elle pu dire ? Et surtout, qu'avaient-ils pu lui faire? Silencieusement, le Turk se dirigea vers les prisons, un bâtiment construit rapidement, en bois… Personne pour le garder. Il s'introduit silencieusement, jurant contre les lumières blafardes qui l'exposaient beaucoup trop à son gout.

Les quelques cellules étaient quasiment vides… En arrivant devant la cellule de sa soeur, il dégaina, et tira. Le soldat s'écroula sur elle, et elle se dégagea, lui jetant un regard horrifié.

"- Sengu… murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée."

Il entra dans la cellule, sortant son canif pour détacher la jeune femme. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, en larmes…

"- Du calme Midori… murmura-t-il en utaien. Ca va aller maintenant…"

Elle s'écarta, essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, mais avec résolution elle attrapa l'arme du Turk.

"- Non… S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça… souffla Tseng. Je vais te ramener auprès de papa et maman, ça va aller…"

Midori secoua négativement la tête…

"- Ils sont morts… gémit-elle, la voix brisée. Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend…  
>- Et Satoshi ? Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus tendu."<p>

Sa soeur répondit par la négative, et lorsqu'elle baissa le regard, ses cheveux de jais se refermèrent sur son visage.

"- Il est parti dans l'armée il y a 6 mois… Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles depuis."

Tseng accusa le coup. Imaginer son petit frère se battre, se heurter à la technologie midgarienne… Compulsivement, il serra Midori contre lui, la gorge prise d'un indicible sentiment de fatalité.

"- Alors je vais partir avec toi."

Il sentait les larmes de l'adolescente couler contre son cou, et se permit de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Le temps de dire adieu à sa vie de Turk…

Il sentit le bras de Midori bouger, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la détonation sourde de son arme. Il sursauta en sentant le sang gicler sur sa chemise, alors que le corps qu'il tenait dans les bras se détendait soudainement.

* * *

><p>Le contact froid d'un canon pressé contre sa jugulaire le fit difficilement sortir du coma doucereux dans lequel l'alcool l'avait plongé. Un alcool offert par Reno, avant son départ, dont le cadavre gisait sur le plancher, presque vide. Le soldat qui le tenait en joue semblait sans expression, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Zack, derrière, qui semblait furieux.<p>

"- Le général veut te voir. Annonça-t-il, contrôlant difficilement sa colère. Prépare-toi."

Avec lenteur, plus due à son mal de crâne qu'à une quelconque mauvaise volonté, Tseng attrapa des vêtements propres, les enfila avant de s'attacher les cheveux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa cuite, de son manque de sommeil, mais l'utaien se sentait particulièrement calme. Il le fut peut-être un peu moins lorsqu'il salua respectueusement le général, et que celui-ci l'étala à terre d'un coup de poing. Tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle, le jeune Turk comprit qu'il devait rester à terre, principalement à cause du coup qu'il reçut en essayant de se relever. Autant ne pas énerver l'homme de fer qui se tenait devant lui.

La colère à peine contenue du général lui tordit l'estomac d'inquiétude, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Sephiroth arriva sur ces faits, enjambant l'utaien pour tendre la cassette au chef du campement, qui l'inséra dans le lecteur. Le général lui attrapa la tête, le forçant à regarder le viol de sa sœur, la mort du soldat… La vidéo se coupa brutalement, mais l'homme ne cilla pas.

"- Des explications ?"

Tseng garda une expression neutre ainsi que le silence. Il savait que ça énerverait le général, mais il n'avait rien à dire… Le coup de genoux le fit rouler jusqu'aux pieds de Sephiroth, qui lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

"- Ces chiens d'utaiens… tous des traitres. Grogna le général. Colonel, veuillez prendre contact avec Veld. Qu'il nous donne son feu vert pour le fusiller. Fair, conduisez le en cellule."

Il fut relevé par la poigne de fer de Zack, et le suivit difficilement. Il avait mal partout, le gout du sang emplissait sa bouche. Il n'entendit pas le dernier ordre du général, trop occupé à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth arriva sans bruit devant la cellule de Tseng, et resta un instant à regarder son expression ravagée : il faut dire que le général n'y avait pas été de main morte, en le mettant dans la même cellule que sa sœur. La tâche de sang était encore visible sur le sol de terre, et c'était précisément sur celle-ci que Tseng avait le regard fixé. L'argenté ne savait pas si son collègue avait pleuré, mais ses yeux écarlates lui donnaient un air de lapin effrayé, cependant lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête vers Sephiroth, son regard était vide de tout sentiment.<p>

Le colonel entra dans la cellule avec précaution, plus inquiet, à présent que l'expression du brun s'était totalement vidée, qu'avant. Il avait déjà vu des soldats dans cet état, et savait que c'était lorsqu'ils avaient tout perdu qu'ils étaient les plus dangereux.

"- Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là."

Tseng le fixa, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hocher la tête.

"- Moi aussi. Mon exécution est prévue pour quand ?"

Sephiroth soupira, fermant les yeux.

"- Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Pour l'instant, Veld a dit qu'il préférait venir éclaircir la situation sur place, et qu'il s'agissait d'une méprise… Pour ma part, je suis chargé de l'enquête sur cette utaienne que tu as aidé à fuir, j'ai coupé la vidéo avant sa mort.  
>- C'est ma sœur… Et elle s'est suicidée."<p>

Sephiroth soupira.

"- Non. Tu es sûr de perdre ton boulot si je dis ça."

Tseng haussa les épaules.

"- Quelle importance ?  
>- Ecoute, Tseng, je veux t'aider…"<p>

Une étincelle de colère se mit à briller dans les yeux du brun, qui se redressa brutalement.

"- M'aider ? Tu ne crois pas que c'était AVANT qu'il fallait M'AIDER ? "

L'argenté carra les épaules, prêt à bloquer l'accès de rage de son collègue, mais celui-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux, soupirant.

"- Je veux voir le Général."

Sephiroth secoua négativement la tête.

"- Si je te laisse faire ça, tu vas tout foutre en l'air… Je reviendrai te tenir au courant.  
>- NON !"<p>

Le colonel repoussa Tseng au fond de la cellule, avant de le gifler juste assez violemment pour l'assommer à moitié.

"- Evite de faire le con d'ici à ce que je revienne." Ragea-t-il, enfermant à nouveau l'utaien.

* * *

><p>Il avait tout essayé. Invectiver les gardes pour qu'ils le laissent aller voir le général, leur demander simplement une feuille pour les aveux écrits… Il voulait simplement expliquer la situation. Au final, il s'était assis au fond de la cellule, le plus loin possible de la tâche de sang sur le sol. Le sang de Midori. Glacé avec uniquement sa chemise, Tseng n'arrivait même pas à dormir, ressassant les dernières 24 heures… Au matin suivant, Zack vint le chercher. Le hérisson brun lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, et lui demanda de se relever pour pouvoir lui passer les menottes.<p>

Docile, Tseng se laissa conduire jusqu'à la tente du Général, plus gêné par la crasse accumulée dans la prison que par les entraves qu'il portait. Il savait son visage tuméfié, et se sentait épuisé d'une journée de jeune suivie d'une nuit blanche. Sous la tente, se tenaient Sephiroth, le Général et… Veld. Le chef des Turks semblait furieux, mais contenait parfaitement ses émotions. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dirigés vers l'utaien, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers le Général, toute sa fureur semblait être tournée vers celui-ci.

"- Je pense que M. Heidegger sera… réellement ravi de votre conduite, Général Trille. Comptez sur moi pour un rapport sur la coopération dont vous savez faire preuve lorsqu'il s'agit d'interaction avec les Turks." Cracha-t-il vaniteusement, et Tseng aurait eu envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Le Général s'épongea le front, jetant un regard affolé à Tseng.

"- Comprenez-nous, Veld… Votre cadet n'a rien dit, et vu ses antécédents…  
>- Tseng n'est PAS un cadet, Cécca. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. N'essayez pas de lui mettre ça sur le dos."<p>

Le général rougit, reprenant un peu pieds.

"- Il a quand même tué un de MES soldats ! Et vous pensez que j'aurais dû le laisser en liberté ?  
>- Un violeur récidiviste, trafiquant d'opiacés, qui vendait régulièrement des informations aux rebelles… Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aie envoyé Tseng ici ?"<p>

Sephiroth planta son regard dans celui de l'utaien, avec un petit air de prédateur que Tseng n'appréciait pas du tout. A côté de lui, Zack remuait nerveusement, peu habitué à ces tractations qui le dépassaient… Le général eut un geste d'abandon.

"- SOLDAT Fair, veuillez détacher le Turk." cracha-t-il comme une insulte. "Veillez à ce qu'il reparte dans le même hélicoptère que son patron."

Puis il se tourna vers Tseng, le fixant d'un regard mauvais.

"- Tant que je serais en charge de cette base, je ne veux plus vous y revoir, compris ?"

L'utaien le fixa droit dans les yeux, hésitant sur la réponse, mais hocha simplement la tête une unique fois.

Ses affaires avaient été emballées, et même s'il n'appréciait pas trop qu'un inconnu ait fouillé dans sa vie privée, il était soulagé de pouvoir embarquer dans le même hélicoptère que Veld. Son directeur ne lui accorda pas un regard tant qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la base. La gifle vint après, lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue du campement militaire.

"- Tu as intérêt à me donner des explications convenables, Tseng ! " Gronda Veld, furieux. " Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, d'essayer de jouer les héros tout seul ? Tu sais bien que tu aurais dû m'appeler avant tout ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué pour que tu agisse comme un imbécile !"

L'utaien baissa la tête, sentant les larmes se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il se sentait piteux et épuisé, son action désespérée ressemblait à un caprice d'enfant.

"- Je POUVAIS la faire libérer, Tseng ! Il suffisait d'un coup de fil !"

L'utaien ferma les yeux, réprimant un sanglot. Pire que l'indifférence de Sephiroth, les coups et menaces du général, les mots acerbes de son père adoptif le brisaient… Il y eut un soupir, et Veld l'attira contre lui, passant sa main dans le dos tremblant du jeune Turk.

"- Comprends-moi, Tseng… On aurait pu éviter l'incident diplomatique avec cet incapable de Trille, et ta sœur serait encore en vie… "

Le chef des Turks sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots discrets de son protégé, et même s'il devait lui faire comprendre que son comportement avait été dangereux et irresponsable, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir simplement le consoler. La frayeur lorsque Sephiroth l'avait contacté, pour prévenir que Trille voulait exécuter Tseng, était encore marquée dans ses tripes. Puis le colonel avait expliqué qu'il avait coupé la vidéo de manière à laisser Tseng une possibilité de s'expliquer, de faire passer la gamine pour un agent infiltré, mais Veld avait pu voir l'enregistrement complet…

Se re-concentrant sur le présent, Veld retira sa veste pour la passer sur les épaules de l'utaien, autant pour le réchauffer que pour augmenter leur proximité. Le châtain soupira intérieurement. Il détestait la guerre. Tseng était trop jeune pour y être confronté, trop fragile pour ces atrocités, trop tête brûlée. Il le berça jusqu'à ce que le brun s'endorme, les yeux gonflés de larmes. Veld lui caressa doucement la joue, celle-là même qu'il avait frappé quelques temps plus tôt. Ce genre de gestes qu'il hésitait à faire quand le brun était réveillé, simplement parce qu'il n'était que le père adoptif de Tseng.

Ils auraient été liés par le sang, Veld se serait opposé au fait que l'utaien suive sa voie, il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il l'aurait poussé à faire des études, et un jour, Tseng serait arrivé, un peu gêné, et lui aurait présenté une fille…

Mais Tseng n'était pas son fils. Ils avaient beau habiter ensemble depuis dix ans, l'utaien n'avait jamais laissé tomber sa réserve polie, ne l'avait jamais tutoyé.

Alors qu'il aurait simplement aimé qu'il l'appelle _papa_…

FIN

* * *

><p>NDLA : ouais, je sais, c'est... bizarre. Hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^<p> 


End file.
